Formation of hydrazine complexes on reacting amines with osmium(II) or ruthenium(II) ammines under conditions of anodic oxidation has been shown to proceed by interception of an intermediate metal(IV) imido species. Kinetic and mechanistic investigations of several triazenes of potential clinical relevance have been conducted.